


My Arranged Pervert?!

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Willed Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Do Kyungsoo's whole world changed on the day he found out that he was to be placed in an arranged marriage under the last will and testament of a man he didn't even know,his own grandfather,to someone named Kim Jongin...





	1. Prologue

Do Kyungsoo ignored the chatter of noise surrounding him as he sat inside of his classroom. His eyes were focusing on the window placed next to his school desk. Autumn had already began a mere few days ago and now dried leaves were falling from all of the trees planted in the school yard.

Midterm exams were coming up soon. Although he was not worried about studying for it unlike some people he knew. His cousin and self proclaimed bestfriend, Hwa Ae Sook, was unfortunately one of those people.

The bell rung signaling the end of the school day, breaking him away from his thoughts. He started to pack up his belongings so that he could head home and get some of his studying done tonight. He was so engrossed in cleaning up his desk that he didn't even notice his own cousin standing next to him until she began to speak to him.

"The same as always, huh cuz?" Ae Sook giggled at the concentrated expression over Kyungsoo's adorable little face.

"If you know this already, why do you even mention it out loud?" Kyungsoo retorted back glaring at her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Touché much? Hurry up! Your mother wants to have a chat with you when we get home." Ae Sook laughed again turning away from his desk. She then walked out of his classroom but he followed right behind her wondering what his mother wanted to talk with him about.

They left the school building heading home, arriving there 11 minutes later. Kyungsoo checked the mailbox like he normally does after returning home from school. Then he walked up the steps leading up to their front door. He grabbed the doorknob in his hold shifting through their mail a bit before finally twisting the door open. He stepped inside with Ae Sook following behind him in awkward silence but he decided to ignore it.

They stalked to the kitchen finding Mrs. Do standing in there alone by the kitchen island by the oven and stove. Her baking items and ingredients were everywhere around the kitchen. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow up at this because his mother only ever baked from scratch when something was seriously bothering her.

At the mere sight of the kitchen, Ae Sook left it, leaving the two family members completely alone. Silence smoothly enveloped the kitchen as Kyungsoo placed the mail down on to the island in front of his mother. The oven dinged alarting their attentions to what was being held inside of it.

"Mother what do we need to talk about?" Kyungsoo asked breaking through the silence surrounding them. He watched as his mother took precautions when trying to retrieve what she had inside of the oven out of it without burning herself.

"About your grandfather." Mrs. Do replied as she placed the baking sheet with chocolate chip cookies on it on to the island.

"Wow. I have one of those?" Kyungsoo scoffed in a sarcastic manner still watching his mother when she began taking the cookies from off of the baking sheet.

"Kyungsoo, your grandfather is no regular subject to be cutting your tongue at!" Mrs. Do scolded him whilst placing the hot steaming freshly baked homemade cookies on to a decorative cookie platter.

"Why? I don't know him. He's never made an effort to be my grandfather before." Kyungsoo snorted with the harsh roll of his eyes.

"I know son. After your father's falling out with him, they hadn't held a conversation since before you were even born." Mrs. Do agreed with her son trying to explain the why grandfather Do wasn't much of a grandfather to Kyungsoo all of these years a little bit.

"Why did they have a falling out mother?" Kyungsoo asked becoming seemingly intrigued by what his mother had just told him.

"It's simple really. Your father wanted to marry me but your grandfather thought that I was below his station." Mrs. Do stated like her situation with his father was the most simplest one in entire world.

"What did father do about that?" Kyungsoo inquired outstretching a hand to snatch a cookie of the platter.

"Your father being the hardheaded fool that he was back then, he did not take kindly to that. He left your grandfather's estate with nothing but the cloths on his back. I can still remember the content expression his handsome face held when he knocked on my door that same day. We got married the very next day and I didn't find out I was pregnant with you until a few months later." Mrs. Do gave him the explanation her son was seeking for as she smacked his hand away from still steaming hot cookies laid out in front of them.

"But if father wasn't speaking to my grandfather, then how did he find out about me?" Kyungsoo probed her further with the sad tilt of his head. A tilt he was using to cutely beg her for a cookie. He pouted she still refused to give him one.

"Your grandfather was a very wealthy and powerful man. Hiring a private detective wasn't that hard for him." Mrs. Do gave a shrug of her shoulders as Kyungsoo forward still cutely pouting after a cookie.

"Mother, why are you speaking about my grandfather in a past tense like he has already passed away or something?" Kyungsoo enquired becoming suspicious by terms used when speaking of his grandfather.

"That's because he is dead, dear. He passed away a few days ago and father is currently making arrangements for the old man's funeral." Mrs. Do answered him back truthfully.

"I get that, but what does my grandfather's death have to do with this little chat of ours?" Kyungsoo asked with suspicion still laced in his voice.

"Your grandfather made a will naming you the sole heir to all of his holdings, including all of his money-" Mrs. Do replied finally giving in to his begging for her delicious baked good.

"What's the catch? There's always a catch to things like this." Kyungsoo interjected when she gave him two chocolate chip cookies to eat.

"S-sweetie, y-you have to... to g-get..." Mrs. Do stammered nervously over her own tongue not really sure bow she should inform her son of what late grandfather was truly asking of him.

"I have to what? C'mon mother, it can't be that bad. Right?" Kyungsoo said with a slight frown taking a bite of one of the cookies in his hand. That was the second endearment she had used when addressing him. He then concluded that everything was far worst than he'd first imagined it to be.

"It is, sweetheart. He's wants you get married to the man of his choice in order for you gain all that is stated in his will." Mrs. Do retorted making Kyungsoo's frown increase over his forehead at what she had just stated to him. He had to get married in order to gain everything contained in his grandfather's will and not someone of his own choice! What kind of game was his deceased grandfather playing at?

"What? T-to w-who?" Kyungsoo asked with a hiss no longer enjoying the cookies in his hold.

Mrs. Do said finally uttering Kyungsoo's future fiancé's name,

"To a man named, Kim Jongin..."


	2. Fiancé

Kyungsoo stayed in his room ever since his mother had broke the news to him. His engagement news! Something that usually was celebrated by people like him. He only came out of his bedroom to eat his dinner. To which he could barely get down without feeling the slightest bit nauseous while trying to eat it.

He sighed with dejection. Why'd he have to have a grandfather so skewed up in the head. Who makes their own grandchild who they have never even met their sole heir on the grounds of an arranged marriage? What was this? A K drama or something!

Nonetheless, that was not even the worst of it. No. He had to meet with his supposed fiancé tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. As in the very next day after hearing such life altering news.

Of course he didn't want to do it. He did not want to marry anyone for money. That was too selfish of a thing for him ever to do. Yet he conceded when he saw the exhausted look upon his father's face when he returned home work.

He decided at that moment that he wanted his parents to be well taken care of by the money his marriage would guarantee them. His parents deserved after all the struggle they endured after his father left his family with nothing to his name. He smiled softly at his parents start off. He was proud of his father for doing that and happy that his mother stuck by his side when no other woman most likely would have.

Both of his parents sacrificed for the benefit of their future together. So he knew that he could at least sacrifice something so trivial for them as well. Afterall, what was he without his parents?

Kyungsoo let out another sigh then he got himself ready for bed. He had a big day tomorrow and needed all the rest he could get before facing it. He took a shower then went straight to bed afterwards.

When he woke up the next day hid, mother already had his clothes lined up for the day. Breakfast was cooked and Ae Sook was at the breakfast table when he came down the stairs to eat after he prepared himself for the day. He sat at the breakfast table next to Ae Sook glaring at her and the teasing glint in her eyes.

Other than that, he managed to get through breakfast better than he had at dinner the night before. After breakfast was over Ae Sook left to meet up with her boyfriend and Kyungsoo's mother started fussing over him the rest of the morning. Yet his father wasn't much help on that front. He just sat back laughed as his mother scolded him in what he should and shouldn't say to his betrothed. Yes, what such parents does he have?

His fiancé was coming to his parents home to finally meet him. He would have rather met him somewhere else but his mother insisted on meeting the man that was taking her baby from her arms as well. His father agreed. So he was meeting him at home and the rest of the day seemed to by painstakingly slow after that to him at least.

When the time finally arrived, Kyungsoo wasn't so sure about meeting his fiancé again. He was close to having a panic attack as he sat in the living room with his parents trying to get his mind back together as he watched some TV. Yet that didn't seem to work for him.

Kyungsoo was freaking out on the inside. This was the day that he was supposed to meet his fiancé as his late grandfather had stipulated. Yet he couldn't be farther from a complete nervous wreck. So many things played on his mind like will Jongin even like him? Would he treat him coldly and ignore his existence?

The doorbell to his parents' home began to ring, blaring his near end in to his ears. He watched as his mother hurriedly got up to rush over answer the door. He also heard her cheerfylly greeting someone as they stood at the threshold of their home.

Kyungsoo could feel his heart beat speed up inside of his chest. A nervous flush heating his cheeks whilst blankly stared at the TV. His nervous and berating thoughs swirling around inside of his head. He was almost literally pulling at his own hair when a voice interrupted his little spat with himself,

"Hi, you must be my beautiful fiancé Do Kyungsoo. I'm Kim Jongin."

At that perfect tone of voice reflected at him, Kyungsoo glanced up to greet the person suddenly speaking to him. He was shocked to find the most handsomest man he'd ever seen walking upon this earth alive staring at him as if he were his very last meal. He then cleared his throat at the irritated cough his mother let escape from her mouth choosing that moment to greet Jongin with a cute stammer in his voice when he spoke,

"H-hello, it-it's n-nice to m-meet you, Jongin."

His mother walked back inside of the living room behind Jongin walking over to his father's side. His father stood up to greet Jongin then he grabbed his wife's hand leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone together much to Kyungsoo's dismay of course. Kyungsoo then offered the elder male a place to sit down upon the sofa next to him and he kindly complied to the offer.

"I know-" "I'm sorry-" They both had spoken at the same time causing Jongin to chuckled in the rich voice of his and Kyungsoo blush shamefully under his gaze.

Kyungsoo whispered shyly, "You can go first, I don't mind."

Jongin murmured sweetly back loving the blush decorating his betrothed's beautiful face, "No, Kyungsoo. You will always come first- before me in all things once we are married."

"I can't believe that you actually want to marry someone like me." Kyungsoo said with doubt filling his pretty voice as he glanced down at his hands.

"Kyungsoo, look at me." Jongin easily commanded  and Kyungsoo did as he was told with elder asking him for the meaning of his earlier words, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm- I'm not of your status in this life-" Kyungsoo began but Jongin cut him off from speaking anything more.

Jongin spoke with a frown in place at the middle of his forehead, "Enough of doubting yourself already, Kyungsoo. I know that you are not in my status in this life just yet. Have you forgotten that you are still in high school? You're future is still a very bright thing. Don't let such a ridiculous thing separate us before we are even together. Okay?"

Kyungsoo sighed in return, "I don't get you, J-jongin. Why do you want to marry someone such as myself? I'm sure you could find a respectable young lady from your own side of the tracks."

"Different tracks in life don't exist in my mind, Kyungsoo. And all of the girls I know of are rich spoiled brats or unaccomplished gold digging wenches only after my money and title." Jongin said explaining his situation with women to Kyungsoo, "But that's where you differ from them, dove. You are not like that at all. And besides that fact we've actually been engaged to be marry since you were born."

"H-how do I know that? And why am I only knowing about our engagement after all this time?" Kyungsoo grimaced out with confusion. He understand why his grandfather would want him to marry someone like Kim Jongin. A man who is clearly way out of his league.

"Just by observing you, I can tell that you are a selfless person. I know that you are marrying me to help your parents out like the _good boy_  that I know you are." Jongin carefully retorted considering the boy's self doubt as he spoke to him, "Your grandfather may have had an issue with your father's choice in marriage at the start but that doesn't mean he disliked you because of it. You are his first born grandson and he was always so proud to share that information with everyone he saw or knew. You meant the world to him and he desired the best for you. He just didn't know how to reconnect with your family so that he could meet you before he died. So please forgive him for that."

Kyungsoo muttered out rather softly, "Really?"

Jongin chuckled at the younger's cute behavior, "Yes, really."

"Okay, I will. Thank you, Jongin. You words really mean a lot to me." Kyungsoo said, thanking jongin with a sweet beautiful smile over his lips. He watched as the elder stood up from the sofa and stretched his body out a bit looking the perfect sight of greek God causing to blush at just mere the sight of him.

"I understand. Well, it's best if I take my leave now. I still have work to do back at my office." Jongin gave the younger his own smile of thanks as well then told him that he had to leave as his parents made their way back in to the living room, "Kyungsoo, how about I take you out on a date next week so that we can start getting to know each other a little better?"

Kyungsoo agreed smiling up at the elder once again, "I-I would like that, Jongin."

"Wonderful, I'll pick you up at seven p.m. next week after we pick a day to have our date so it will effect our normal schedules in anyway, shape, or form. See you later, my sweet baby Soo." Jongin replied back, easily returning his smile before addressed Kyungsoo parents respectfully biding them farewell like his mother had always taught him, "Mr. and Mrs. Do."

"Mr. Kim-" Mr. Do began to calm on him formally but Jongin stopped him as they began to shake hands. Besides they were going to be family some time year anyhow. So Jongin thought they should be on first name basis with one another already.

Jongin kindly stated, "Just Jongin is fine. Mr. Kim is my father."

"Alright, Jongin." Mrs. Do said back to Jongin as the young man finally left their home.

Kyungsoo had already ran up stairs to his bedroom in a blushing fit. He still could not believe that someone as handsome and elegant as Kim Jongin had asked him out on an actual date! A huge heart-shaped smile crossed over his pretty pinks lips at the actual prospect of going out on a his first date ever with his fiancé.


End file.
